coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5685 (4th February 2004)
Plot Norris puts up a sign "Closed due to Miscarriage of Justice" on The Kabin door. Janice distances herself from Les and offers her support to Rita. Fiz is frustrated at getting tarred with the same brush as her mother. Ashley admits to Nick that he misses Claire. Jason is horrified when Eileen pretends that she stayed out all night with Harry. Rita is released after apologising to the magistrates. Harry hasn't turned up for work, so a concerned Janice goes to his house to see him. Harry confides in her that today would have been the twenty-first birthday of his daughter Catherine, but she died from leukaemia when she was eighteen. They bond as Janice tells him about losing Dennis. Gordon Clegg turns up with a bunch of flowers for Betty's birthday. She moves back home telling Gordon that she knows the real reason he came to help her was to make sure for Caroline's sake that she wouldn't be moving down to Wimbledon. Cilla announces to the Rovers that she's going to sue Rita in the Civil courts. Janice tells Eileen about Harry's daughter. Steve makes plans all day and surprises Karen with her three new bridesmaids - Janice, Hayley and Fiz. She isn't pleased at the choice but Steve talks her round when he points out how well she will compare to them on the day. Rita shocks Norris and Emily with the news that she's selling The Kabin. Cast Regular cast *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold Guest cast *Leah Mirrelson - Jane Bellamy *Gordon Clegg - Geoffrey Leesley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Street Cars *Harry Flagg's house, Nightingale Terrace - Living room *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Chambers *Weatherfield Police Station - Cells *Unknown street in Weatherfield *Unnamed bar Notes *First appearance of Gordon Clegg since 10th June 2002 and last appearance until 16th April 2012. This was Geoffrey Leesley's final appearance as the character, as Bill Kenwright returned to the role when Gordon next appeared. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Les has serious doubts as the shock waves from Rita's ordeal reverberate in the street; Harry opens his heart to Janice; and Steve resorts to extreme measures to solve the bridesmaid crisis. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,040,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Norris Cole: "'A cell door slamming is a cell door slamming. I for one know how Nelson Mandela felt." --- Gordon Clegg (to Cilla Brown): "'Call her an old bat again and you'll be wearing that pint, not drinking it." --- Rita Sullivan: "'I've come to realise something: the world has changed. I'm a dinosaur, a relic of an age of decency and standards that don't exist in society any more." Category:2004 episodes